Talk:Rock Pikmin
In the article, ice attacks and hazards are mentioned. Is this element confirmed to be in the game, or is this speculation based on ice-breaking abilities? In the videos, there appear to be ice barriers. They have steam comming off of them which seems to distunguish them from crystals. I am only assuming it's ice; the article will obviously receive continuous updates as new info is release, as will all Pikmin 3-related articles. ShadowRaptor101 23:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Is there something that proves the listed method of making Rock Pikmin? FriedTriangle 21:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I did not even notice that it was unsourced. I will mark it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Not really. Every time the Medusal Slurker is seen in videos it always has rock pikmin already in it. It's really just speculation, but it is a logical conclusion. On that note, should we leave speculation alone or remove it? I was going to rmove a lot of the speculation from the new enemy pages but I wasn't sure if that'd be ok or not. --MegaSchmoo 00:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I really think I'd be best to just leave all speculation alone until we get some solid information about the game. It should be marked as such, though. FriedTriangle 00:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Speculation really is not allowed on the wiki; you said video footage was already released for the Medusal Slurker method? Use that as a citation. --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) No, I said that the videos with the enemy always already have pikmin in them, thus the theory that it turns pikmin into rock pikmn is speculation. --MegaSchmoo 11:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad it's gone now. I think there's some speculation some UE pages too btw.--MegaSchmoo 11:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I feel that speculation should be removed unless it makes complete sense, like saying UE7 could be related to the skitterleaf. Assuming you must feed your pikmin to a slurker to change them doesn't make sense. It is simply the captain rescuing the rock pikmin from the beast. Also, we don't know if the rock pikmin are "resistant" to ice, glass, and crystal like it says in the info below the picture. I mean, only ice would make sense in terms of an attack, and Rock pikmin are the only pikmin with the ability to get rid of these otherwise unbreakable barriers, but an enemy attacking with glass? Doesn't sound right to me. Now, please bear with me. I have been thinking lately, and could it be possible that Rock Pikmin are resistant to electricity? I'm not saying they could conduct it, but possibly destroy electric fences. The new design of these fences could be an indication that the Rock Pikmin can smash the fences while not being electrocuted. I mean, think of it this way. In real life, a rock can't be harmed by lightning. But it doesn't conduct it, and it is common sense you can't get electricity from a rock you would find on the street or in the wilderness.Now I realize this would make the Rock Pikmin over-powered, but to me it is very plausible. (Knicksfan60 (talk) 17:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) NO, IT WOULDN'T! LOOK AT WINGED PIKMIN FOR JUST A MOMENT. They can cross over natural water, but can still be harmed by water-based attacks. Eh? PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 17:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Same can be said about most things with wings in real life. They can fly over water, but that doesn't mean they cant be harmed by water. You are missing my point. Winged Pikmin have absolutely nothing to do with what I said. I fail to see any comparison. (Knicksfan60 (talk) 17:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) It's like opposing ideas, in a way. In once case, the Rock Pikmin would be immunte to electricity, but cannot perform an action involving it. In the case of Winged Pikmin, they can perform and action involving it, but are not immunte to it. They both have a bonus and a downside... PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 17:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes! I totally agree! I see it now. That pretty much sums it up simply. But, I think they could destroy fences, just not use the sparkplug-wire things like the yellows can, due to not being a conductor. (Knicksfan60 (talk) 18:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) But you do have a good arguement going for that idea, considering the new fence design. Especially now that we've seen what it looks like what it breaks, and maybe even the fact that Charlie had Rock Pikmin with him when destroying it in that one clip... But maybe I'm just reading too far into that XD PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 18:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, lol. But I did notice Charlie did not throw One single Rock Pikmin, and I feel it was like that for a reason...(Knicksfan60 (talk) 18:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) Interwiki de:Rock Pikmin should be added to the bottom of the page. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Wording Could someone with the power to edit this article change the wording on the begining paragraph? "Rock Pikmin are a species of Pikmin featured in Pikmin 3. They take on the form of small polished rocks with Pikmin's eyes, limbs, and lavender flowers, just like the Winged Pikmin." As is, it sounds almost like you are saying that the Winged pikmin also take on the forms of rocks with eyes and limbs, instead of just pointing out the shared flower color with them. Thank you. Sagittarius (talk) 20:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Done. Sorry about locking the page, it's a good example of how a Pikmin page should look and people kept screwing it up. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 20:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) New Areas in Pikmin 3 To whoever can edit this page - Can you please add the category "Garden of Hope" to this page? That's where they're found in Pikmin 3. Until next time, Pikman14 06:42, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Not Immune to Vehemoth Phosbat's Air Check this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b38_x8z9vk&t=4m40s The Rock Pikmin are NOT IMMUNE to the Phosbat's inhaling wind. Can an admin please change this? The one and only, AeroBlaze7777 (Contact Me Here) Seriously, I see a lot of things that need to be changed. So please, can an admin please unlock this page? Thanks. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) 03:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 (Can an admin unlock all the pages) StuperStar (talk) 04:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) More Info Upon playing and researching, i have come to the conclusion that Rock Pikmin do 15 damage, 25 on impact.,Nathan (ZATHAZ68) (talk) 16:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC)